Great dream come true
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora just found out his boyfriend Vanitas didn't find him attractive at all. So just to get away, he goes to a café where he meets a certain stranger that could be more than that! Dreams can come true!. Sora x Riku! Fluffy.. Finished!
1. Not Attractive but Handsome

Sora x Riku!

Past Vanitas x Sora!

.

.

* * *

Vanitas and Sora were watching a movie in the room. The brunette was cuddling and nuzzling on vanitas's shoulders lovingly. The black haired teen was used to the younger boy on his body already, it didn't bother him anymore as it use too.

While vanitas was watching the movie, sora was too absorbed thinking in deep thought. He had been in love the older boy for exactly two years, for him to be dating him is like a dream come true for sora.

They have been dating for five months! But they hadn't have sex yet. Why? It's unknown.

Although sora had tried to give hints to his boyfriend, nothing worked. He tried dressing up sexier, accidentally spilling soda on his clothes, dancing half naked,... hell he even bought a sex toy. But nothing worked. Sora was a growing boy! He was sometimes horny especially when you have a hot boyfriend. Sora would just wondered why vanitas never made a move on him..

Maybe I should make the first move, sora thought blushing.

He took a deep breath and move away from vanitas so he can look at his beautiful eyes. "Vanitas? Is there anything I can do to pleasure you." He blurted out, causing the older teen to look at him eyes widen.

"What?" was the only response.

"Well.. umm.. is there anything I could help pleasure you. I don't mind as long as your satisfy" he gulped, suddenly feeling bold.

"No. Why would you even asked that?" vanitas said sounding slightly mean.

"Its just that we been dating for five months, and you haven't made a move.. so maybe if I asked..." he didn't have to continued since vanitas knows what he means.

"Look sora I'm going to be honest with you, the reason I haven't made a move was because I don't find you attractive" he said seriously. Those words broke sora's heart.

"Oh.." he moved away from vanitas and was getting his stuff to leave. He felt like crying, his boyfriend didn't find him attractive at all.

"Sora wait.." he tried to get him, to talk to him. But before he can do anything at him sora shouted to him. "Then why the fuck are you dating me asshole!"

"Because everyone kept telling me that you were in love with me and wanted me to hook up with you" he said softly.

All the tears suddenly came out, it was because everyone kept telling him.

"I loved you for fucking two years! Then when you finally asked me out, I thought it was a dream come true... but it turns out it was nothing but a nightmare all along" then he left crying.

He heard vanitas calling out for him but he simply ignored him and rushed away. As he left vanitas punched the wall in anger but he knew he needed to fix the problem.

Sora didn't want to go home, he didn't want his older brothers to see him like that. They were very protective and want was best for there little brother, if they saw him like that surely vanitas wouldn't walk for a couple of days.

So to stall time, he went to a café shop to drink coffee to calm him down. As he was waiting for a waiter so he can order. He suddenly saw vanitas outside through the window with some other blonde guy. The sight made sora cry more, he noticed the smile on vanitas face, he hardly showed that smile when sora was with him.

"Ready to order" a waiter suddenly arrived to take the order.

"Ye-ah.. a h-ot.. mo-cha ple-ase" sora said in tears and stuttering sadly. He rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears.

Randomly the waiter sat down the same table with sora then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing important" he said sadly.

"Come on, its okay to let it out. I believe the quote 'its better to let it out than to have it in'. So say what's on your mind." he said smiling to sora.

Sora took a good long look at the waiter, he was a silvered haired teen that look slight older by a year or two.

"No its fine I don't want to bother you with my troubles" sora smiled kindly.

"No trouble at all! Believe me!" he said chuckling.

"Well I think me and my boyfriend are over.." looking down at the table, hoping the other teen wasn't disgusted by the fact he was gay.

"Really why do you say that?" he wasn't bother at all which made sora quite happy.

"Because we been dating for five months, and I have been in love with him for two years! But I just found out that he doesn't find me attractive at all" sora smiling pathetic. "So our relationship was a lie."

"That's stupid, your boyfriend didn't know what he miss because you are a handsome person, hell your even adorable." the remark made sora happy but he didn't take it seriously since he knows the waiter was trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks. I feel better now, thank you umm.."

"I'm riku. What's your name?"

"I'm sora nice meeting you riku?" he said giving a goofy smile.

"Oh yeah let me get your coffee!" he suddenly remember and rushed off to get his drink. Once he left he was happy, sora was happy he made a new friend, but his mind was still on vanitas sadly.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by a similar voice that was not riku but vanitas.

"Sora!"

He turned to see him and too make it worst with the blonde guy. "What do you want?" he said bitterly.

"I came to talk to you sora.. please can we talk about this?" vanitas said firmly.

"No forget it were over! Hope your happy and find someone attractive! mocking him.

Vanitas got kind a pissed of what sora just said. "It's not my fault your ugly!" he said pissed. The remark made sora gasped, and wanted to cry all over again but he didn't want too, at least not in front of vanitas.

Suddenly hot coffee was poured on vanitas's chest! "Whoops! Sorry I must have tripped on something." riku said lying, he looked pissed too.

"Fuck watch it! That's fucking hot! Fuck!" he cussed from the pain, and really wanted to punch riku. And he was going to but stopped when he heard sora laughed.

"I got to say karma is bitch!" sora said laughing, vanitas did deserved that.

Vanitas saw people staring at him, so he decided to leave so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

As soon as he left sora was relief, but deep down he was still hurt by what vanitas said. The words still echoing in his mind, 'It's not my fault your ugly'.

Riku sat down too but sora didn't noticed. "Here's your hot mocha coffee sora" riku said smiling happily.

"Thank you! But I thought you dropped it by accident" he said confused.

"No that was my coffee.."

"What?"

"I was going to drink it will you" he said looking at the table like it was interesting.

"Really, well we can share mine, if you want too!"

"Really, thanks!" something about riku made sora happy.

"By the way did you really dropped the coffee by accident?" sora knew riku couldn't have tripped since the floor was cleaned and very spacious.

Riku smirk, "alright you got me, I poured it to him on purpose."

"Why?" sora laughed.

"Because I heard what he told you and that's a fucking lie! Because your handsome and adorable!" this time sora did blushed because riku was being completely honest.

"Thank you" he mumbled.

As they both finished the coffee, sora was going to pay but riku stopped him. "Don't worry its on the house."

"No I couldn't" he was looking for his wallet.

"Alright how about you go on a date with me and will called it even" riku said slightly blushing.

Sora was surprise by the sudden request but was more than happy to hear it.

"I like the sound of that!" he was thinking maybe its time to move on.

* * *

**Author's Note...** This idea came to me suddenly when I was drinking a mocha! Hope you like the chapter! Might make few chapters if its reviewed or if you guys want more! Let me know!

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Protective Older Brothers

Sora arrived home shortly after leaving the café, but not before riku gave him his number. So they can talk about there upcoming date. Sora blushed just by thinking about it, who would of thought someone like riku would think he was handsome. But deep down the brunette was happy.

Once he enter to his house, he saw his older brother roxas laying on the couch eating a sea salt popsicle. "Whoa! Someone looks happy! Did you have fun with vanitas!" he said teasingly, noticing that sora was smiling so happily.

Sora's smile flatten a little. "No. Where actually over," he admitted.

Roxas slightly choked on the popsicle, coughing. He couldn't believe what he just heard! He got up to face sora.

"What?! But you were in love with him for two years?... Wait did he fucking dumped you!" he said at first completely surprised then came out as angered at the last part.

"..." No response.

"Sora!" roxas warned.

"No.. I told him we were over" he said sadly and honestly.

That calmed the blonde a little, now he was curious and wanted to know what happened.

"What happened? You know you can tell me the truth sora" roxas answered softly.

"The reason he never made a move on me was because I wasn't attractive to him.. he only went out with me because people kept telling him too" sora felt like crying all over again just by thinking about it.

"What the fuck!? Are you serious, that fucking asshole!" roxas was beyond furious now, how dare vanitas tell his baby brother that.

"Yeah but don't wor-" he didn't finished when roxas yelled out.

"Cloud! Leon!" oh no he was calling them. Sora was starting to panic, they will surely be angry.

"Roxas don't! Shush" he said putting his finger against his lips, showing the sign that said 'please don't say anything'.

But too late both came out of there rooms.

"What's with the loud commotion?" Cloud said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Leon said with a hint of concern. Because usually roxas yells out for them when he's pissed or something happened. But in this case it was both.

"Fucking Vanitas and Sora are over because he didn't find him attractive enough" he said shortly not saying the full explanation.

"What?" both older brothers said at the same time, feeling both surprised and anger.

Leon was the oldest brother being twenty-two and the most matured one, Cloud was twenty-one years old being the helpful third older brother, then there was Roxas being nineteen years old with a very hot-headed attitude, and finally is was Sora the sixteen year old youngest brother being cheerful and naïve. The way sora was being naïve and innocent prompted the brothers to be protective of him since sora was so kind. Sora was closed to all his brothers, but the closest he would have to say was with roxas, since they always played together and hanged out a lot more. Hell they also looked like they can be twins, often people mistake them for being twins because they looked alike and were always together.

"Yeah were over.. he didn't find me attractive enough to make a move on me. And the worst part, the reason he asked me out was because people kept telling him too.. it wasn't because he like me" he finished with a hoarse voice, his eyes were starting to get watery. Tears threaten to fall out.

"Fuck where is he so I can fucking teach that asshole a lesson." Cloud said viciously. Roxas agreed as well.

Leon didn't bother saying anything and started walking through the front door. Meaning he was furious and was just going to find that bastard.

"Wait! Don't it's alright." Sora said rushing to the door to close it so leon couldn't leave.

"What do you mean wait? We're going to beat the living shit out of vanitas!" Roxas said seriously, making the other brothers side with him.

"Just listen. Don't bother with vanitas, he's a total jerk. But I met someone nice today, and he comforted me... He even ask me out on a date" he said smiling shyly, blushing red.

All brothers raised there eyebrows, who did sora meet.

"Who is he?" cloud was curious and wanted to meet the guy he met.

"His name is Riku, I met him at a café, he's a waiter there."

Leon also wanted to meet riku, sora was extremely happy talking about him and was even going on a date with him. Good, that way he can forget about vanitas that asshole.

"You sure sora. What if he's like vanitas?!" roxas was the only one against it, he didn't want sora to get hurt again.

"Believe me he's not! You know what he did, he dropped hot coffee on vanitas on purpose!" sora was laughing remembering what happened earlier.

"Really. Haha! Fucking vanitas deserved it! Now I want to meet this riku!" roxas said laughing his ass off, that guy fucking did deserved it.

"Yeah let's go to the café!" Cloud said smiling.

"What! No I just left from there." he was blushing madly. His brothers notice this, and began to rushed out the front door, pushing sora out first.

"Come on sora! Lets go" the nineteen year old blonde said, pick him up by the waist, hoisting him up easy.

"No please. Its embarrassing! Put me down roxas! Leon tell him to put me down!" he pleaded, struggling to get away from roxas but he had a firm grip on him.

"Sorry sora but your lovely brothers want to meet your hero" he said coyly slightly smiling.

Much to sora protest, he couldn't help but be delighted that his brothers wanted to meet riku. They didn't really like much vanitas due to his attitude and how he sometimes acted. Hell there was a point where Cloud wanted to murder him because he tripped sora as a joke.

All of them headed to the café where sora met riku, his hero.

Once there Sora got nervous when he caught a glimpse of riku through the window. Suddenly he smiled sheepishly. They enter together, so the brothers could have a chat with riku.

* * *

**Author's Note... **Awe I like how this story is coming out, so sweet and fluffy! Hope you guys like the chapter!

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. The Meeting and Accepting

They all entered together in the café. But when sora saw riku he was beginning to get cold feet. He turned around wanting to leave. But..

Roxas grabbed him before he could run off. "And where are you going little brother?" he said mischievously smiling.

"This is so embarrassing! We're not even dating.." he blushed, he didn't want to get his hopes high. Still hurt by his ex.

"But sora if he made you happy he's worth knowing" cloud said chuckling.

"Better than that asshole vanitas" leon muttered, still hating that bastard.

They sat in a table, roxas next to sora while leon and cloud on the other side. Waiting for a waiter. And what a coincidence, riku was the waiter.

Sora was covering himself with his hand, looking at the table instead. Hoping riku wouldn't notice him.

"So what can I get you guys to drink?" he asked politely. Not noticing the brunette was there.

Roxas saw that sora was being shy and hiding away. So he got a little idea to mess with him.

"I'll have vanilla frappe." leon replied. He was observing the silver haired teen.

"Regular coffee" cloud said shortly.

Roxas smirked. "Well me and my lovely boyfriend will have hot mocha." he said lying and putting an arm around sora's shoulder. Looking like a couple.

Both Cloud and Leon's jaws dropped, surprised. What was roxas scheming?

"Roxas!" sora said looking at him in shock, revealing himself.

Riku frown at hearing that. "I'll be right back with your drinks.." he left quickly.

"Wait.." sora said. Then glared at roxas, and smacked his hand off his shoulder.

The blonde looked innocent before saying, "What?"

"Why did you say that?" sora said upset.

Both older brothers were just watching there younger brothers arguing.

"Because your hiding sora!" the young blonde said.

"Well.. that's be-..because.." he stammered, not knowing what to say.

Roxas signs. "Sora have courage, you like him so show it. He likes you too since he thought you had a boyfriend then made a sad expression." he pointed out.

"I agree with roxas, sora" cloud agreed with what roxas was doing.

Sora finally gives up. "Alright."

Riku came back with the drinks, he put them down quickly. As he was walking away leaving sora stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Riku wait..." he pleaded.

"Sorry I'm very busy." he said as an excused so he wouldn't see the brunette. He was heartbroken.

Sora takes a deep breath. "I just wanted to introduce you to my older brothers." he pointed to the table where the others were.

"Brothers?" riku said in disbelief.

"Yeah they wanted to meet you because I told them you were nice to me and you burn my ex with coffee" he chuckle feeling bold.

"But one of them said you were his boyfriend." he still wasn't sure if he believed it.

"Yeah sorry he wanted me to talk to you instead of hiding, and it worked." the brunette said smiling.

"Remind me to thank him, and I guess I can take break then since your here." riku was beyond happy, he thought he lost sora.

"Come on so you can meet them!" he grabbed riku by the wrist and led him to the others.

While roxas got scolded for doing the prank to sora.

"Roxas you shouldn't have done that" leon said sternly.

"Yeah what if this guy doesn't want anything to do with sora anymore." Cloud said.

Roxas saw sora and riku coming together. He smiles slyly, "Really because I think I did a great job." The older brothers were confused till they saw sora with riku. Score one point for roxas!

"Hi nice to meet you guys." All the brothers looked at him as if thinking how to introduce each other. They decided name and age with a threat on the side.

"Hello name is Leon, age 22. Take care of sora." said leon with a stoic expression yet had so much meaning.

"Name is Cloud, age 21. Don't hurt my brother." he narrow his eyes to the younger teen.

"Roxas, age 19. I'll kill you if you treat him badly." the young blonde hissed dangerously.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry I'll never hurt sora. Maybe his crappy ex."

The trio stared at riku in disbelief. This guy isn't so bad.

"Oh I like to thank you roxas for giving sora courage." he said grinning.

"Yeah sorry about that... Just wanted sora to stop hiding" roxas didn't want to get on riku's bad side because of the prank.

"Don't worry." he laughed seeing that roxas thought he would be mad.

All the brothers were fond of riku. He was nice, funny, and handsome... Which was a little suspicious because they are always taken or jerks. What if he was one of them... like sora's ex? or worse?..

When riku and sora started chatting. Leon and Cloud called Roxas quick to talk.

"Don't you think he's suspicious?" Cloud whispered.

"What do you mean?" roxas said confused.

"He means that when do you see someone single as riku. Look at him roxas." leon stated whispering so the others wouldn't hear.

Roxas glance at riku. He didn't know what his brothers were talking about... He's gentle, nice, caring, also handsome...-Wait! Handsome! He's a chick magnet or anybody magnet! So why does he want someone like sora. Don't get roxas wrong, he thinks sora is dashing but not much people see that. So roxas started to think, why is this guy after sora? What if he's like another vanitas.

"You think he's going to use him!" he whispered loudly. Anger rising, he didn't want sora to get hurt.

"Shuush!" Both older brothers said, to quiet roxas.

"What are you guys talking about?" sora interrupted, both him and riku watching the trio. Noticing that the others were very close to each other, talking about something serious.

"Oh.. Nothing." leon said sipping his vanilla frappe.

"Riku I have a question for you?" roxas said with a tone mixed with serious and deadly.

Leon almost choked on his vanilla frappe, while cloud made a look that read 'don't say anything'.

"What is it?" gotten curious.

"Why are you single?" the blonde said bluntly.

Sora's eyes widen. Riku was mostly surprise.

"What?" riku said confused.

"Its just your good looking and everyone would love to have you. So why? Are you planning to use my brother?! Because I don't want him getting hurt again." he said dead serious, narrowing his eyes at the waiter. He didn't care if sora would get mad for asking the question.

"Roxas!" sora shouted upset but he was caught off guard by roxas's sudden question.

Leon and cloud were both quiet seeing everything. They know not to bother when roxas is angry because its chaos.

"No its okay sora. Well I can understand why you would think that. You care deeply for him and don't want him to get hurt like before. But I don't want anyone that just care about looks. When I first saw sora it was love at first sight. He smiled and laughed when he was crying, he was a strong person. I fell for his loveable personality and he is beautiful." riku said smiling and look at the young brunette who was somewhat embarrassed.

He was blushing so much. The brothers just stared at riku, suddenly feeling like assholes for thinking he was like vanitas. He obviously was not. Roxas signs, feeling bad now.

"Sorry riku.. You're an okay person, who will treat sora well. I look forward to getting to know you." roxas said smirking, putting his hand out. Accepting riku.

Riku smiled and shook roxas's hand, "You too roxas. Same for you guys." he said looking at the other two older brothers.

"Looking forward to it too." Both Cloud and Leon said, with a grin on there faces.

They accepted riku and were happy that sora found someone nice who will treat him well. And the brothers wouldn't have it any other way.

_The End.._

* * *

**Author's Note...** Hope you like the chapter! Finally done with this story.! Awe I like how this story came out, so sweet and fluffy! Let me know!

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
